Sonic 23rd Annicersary Special!
by Caktis
Summary: Just go on and read. The Story is much better than you think.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful day in mobius...

For today the Sonic gang were preparing for a special celebration. It was-

"Knuckles! Wheres the cake!?" A pink hedgehog named Amy asked, in a more of a yelling tone.

"Amy, Vanilla is still BAKING it."

"Okay, when shes done, make sure she puts it over there. I want this party to be perfect! Sonic might fall in love with me this time!"

"whatever" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Wheres tails!?"

"Remember, hes distracting Sonic."

"How much more time do we have?" Amy asked.

"About an hour."

"Only one hour!? Vector! Place the gifts over there! Charmy get the food! Esbio get the different Music cds! We only have one hour!" Amy screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

A beautiful day in mobius...

For today the Sonic gang were preparing for a special celebration. It was-

"Knuckles! Wheres the cake!?" A pink hedgehog named Amy asked, in a more of a yelling tone.

"Amy, Vanilla is still BAKING it."

"Okay, when shes done, make sure she puts it over there. I want this party to be perfect! Sonic might fall in love with me this time!"

"whatever" Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Wheres tails!?"

"Remember, hes distracting Sonic."

"How much more time do we have?" Amy asked.

"About an hour."

"Only one hour!? Vector! Place the gifts over there! Charmy get the food! Esbio get the different Music cds! We only have one hour!" Amy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23214668a68180f30bbb056eaecd1e77"(With Tails...)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0ab20cad585cbac6352e31654321174""Oh Sonic! How about we look over here!" The little tangerine coloured fox chirped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8693489a4b4c105bf33ca66cccf5f678""Ugh... Tails. I'm tired and I want to go back to the house. Cmon buddy, tell me why we can't go back home?" Our blue hedgehog hero, Sonic complained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e1f2fc705f50477c50ae906ef552277""Because, I said so." Tails smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c7ee24b42c6344463dc16d0d65e16d4""Okay that wasnt even funny..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5698c6a195626b255ef05215eeb0e739"Tails laughed as they both walked to the park. As they passed through, Sonic's ears perked up, as he heard a little girls crying voice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28f7a8c489f338f81e46f9c3f893f5b3""Tails? Do you hear that?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aebb767737c98f0423660baba2848bfd""Hear what?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcdec74bcc87e16ab22f6d292a426a60""A little girl crying?" Sonic walked behind a tree. His face widened. It was bokkun. He was crying./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12124eebea81f59545733b8d4b944422""Bokkun?" Sonic asked, concerned. Bokkun didnt even glace his way./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="acf07b242f6b82c84a545b6a634f50ab""G-go away!" Bokkun sobbed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9e10be999ecb23fb098525100e54c9d""No, tell me whats wrong."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fdaf69dbb5f8ab37a09b4745403617cf""Well you see, today was a friend of mines, birthday. And I wasnt invited! Also I won't get any cake!" He sobbed. Sonic patted the little robots head, calming him down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5429b63c14d3f121cbf0db8f36e75061""Well we can go to our house. Tails makes yummy cake. Ill share with you unless you behave."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="883ce03bdd0a5652c38824dcccfeab33""R-really?" Bokkun smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="959f87f6522b9d7dc3cf657e5d9f0313""Sure." Sonic returned the smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d63147a62f78f1f46d376bb9823df924"(With Amy)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ed5dbb98498d41eead908f80ad51ec8""Cake? Check. Decorations? Check. Food? Check. Music? Check. Gifts? Check. Sonic? Not here yet. Now all we need is-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dbda1996c589fcb3c4001df7a1ca81e"The door slammed open, and a tangerine fox entered panting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d03af4a79910dc239c8e97d7fca1ba0""HES ON HIS WAY! Hide!" He said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3f8ba1e5bce536eff83d0105c118a3b""Okay everyone! Get in your places!" Amy exclaimed. Everyone hid In different places. Soon our blue hedgehog hero, Sonic came running in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d74dc77767439dc551e73322bc0a10a""Tails?" He asked walking around./p 


End file.
